Truth over blood
by Gypsyfire1066
Summary: Felicity has a request for Merlyn, Thea finds out Oliver is dead. Spoilers through 3x09 and the 3x10 promo.
1. Chapter 1

Part one of two.

Felicity has a request for Merlyn, Thea finds out Oliver is dead.

Spoilers through 3x09 and the 3x10 promo

Rating- teen to be safe for some violence and language

I'm not 100% happy with this, but with the show resuming in a few days, my self-imposed deadline is closing in fast! And let's be honest the perfectionist in me will never be 100% happy ;)

* * *

><p>It had been one week since Malcolm Merlyn walked into the foundry as if he owned it, delivering his dire news. <em>"Oliver Queen is dead."<em>

One week since Felicity's world had shattered.

It had been one week, and that was all the time Felicity allowed herself to fall apart. To grieve. To imagine life without Oliver. She spent hours crying, calling in sick to work every day, refusing to go to the foundry. Oliver had essentially been her life for two years, and figuring out how to cope was going to take some time.

But right now, it was time to start living again.

She needed to rejoin Diggle and Roy. They had been watching over the city in Oliver's absence, and she worried about how careful there were being. Both had taken the news badly, but Diggle had a family to comfort him. To live for. Roy had no one. And his need to prove himself could put them in danger. And without her help, well she worried even more. They were her family, and she would not lose either of them. Last week, she wanted nothing more to do with Oliver's crusade, but she had been thinking a lot about how much good they had done. And she decided no matter how painful, no matter how hollow life seemed without him, she would walk down those steps every day and fight to save the city night after night. To honor Oliver. It was time to pull herself back together.

Driving out of town early in the afternoon, Felicity told herself she would go to the foundry after she completed her errand. Digg and Roy had been doing a decent job covering for the Arrow, but it was time they make a solid plan. While his archery skills were improving, Digg could only impersonate Oliver in the hood for so long. She honestly had no ideas how to continue. But that was a problem for the three of them to deal with later. As a team.

Right now, Felicity had something more pressing to take care of.

Thea.

Checking her phone to make sure she had the correct address, Felicity took a deep breath, steeling herself for the showdown she knew was coming, and pulled into the long driveway. One last look at the security feed in the club showed Thea in the office working. Felicity almost wished Thea wasn't at the club, giving her a reason to delay her visit. Now was as good a time as ever, she thought as she got out of the car and made her way to the front door. Looking around at the property, Felicity was a little surprised this was where her GPS had led her. It was a nice house, strategically placed away from the city for privacy, and from all outward appearances it lack security. Oh, she knew it was extremely secure, she had hacked the system to give her the element of surprise after all. But the property overall lacked the grandeur she associated with Merlyn. Although, maybe being on the run from Ra's al Ghul made him live a simpler life.

Shaking off her musings, Felicity knocked on the door.

It took three tries before someone answered. Felicity smiled slightly, knowing her hacking left Merlyn blind to who was at the door. Three knocks was pretty fast considering the security video was on a loop showing no one at the door.

"Ms. Smoak? What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?" Merlyn asked congenially as he opened the door. "Come to talk more about Oliver? How he can't possibly be dead?" he now mocked her.

"No. I have come to talk about Thea," Felicity replied calmly, ignoring Merlyn's taunt about her denial last week.

"Thea?" he sounded surprise, "Come in. Although I'm not sure what there is to talk about. She is happy for the first time in her life. She has a father that understands and loves her."

"That's debatable," Felicity mumbled as she walked through the door.

Merlyn laughed. "I like you Ms. Smoak. You have guts," he said leading her toward the back of the house. As they walked down the hall, Felicity noticed a mixture of Asian and Middle Eastern figurines, art and weaponry. The great room Merlyn led to her to had the same eclectic décor as the entry and hall. The room was two stories high with a balcony overlooking it from the second story. Big leather sectionals and chairs were arranged around a huge fireplace, an entire wall of windows looking out to a peaceful yard. Felicity's eyes though, were drawn to the display under the balcony. She heard Merlyn calling her name, but she couldn't move. Couldn't focus on anything. Her feet as glued to the floor as her eyes were to the grisly sight.

An entire wall full of swords and long knives. Broad swords and rapiers. Katanas and sabers. She shuddered, her hand covering her mouth.

"Now, now, Ms. Smoak. Don't focus on those," Merlyn said as he steered her around to face him. Walking to the side bar, he poured himself a drink, silently offering her one with a raised eyebrow.

Felicity shook her head, not only declining the drink, but to get her mind off the-

"Don't go there," she whispered to herself.

"A fine idea. Now, what about Thea?" Merlyn asked, raising the glass to his lips to take a sip.

Felicity turned to Merlyn, looking him straight in the eye. "I want you to stay away from her."

He chuckled. Then he laughed out right. After a moment, he studied her thoughtfully. "You're serious?" he said starting to laugh again. "What makes you think I would stay away from my daughter? And why would I do anything you asked?" he asked smiling at what he obviously considered no more than a humorous request.

"Because if you don't, I will tell Ra's al Ghul where you are," Felicity said, not backing down.

She watched as the smile fell from his face. Ignoring the fury she could see building, she continued. "Oliver went to fight Ra's al Ghul to save Thea from certain death. A death sentence you brought upon her. If he is dead-"

"Oh, he's dead," Merlyn interrupted.

"I will do whatever I need to to protect her from you," she continued in hard voice, ignoring the interruption. "Who knows what other twisted plans you have. What else you will do to clear your blood debt. Who uses their own daughter like that?" she shook her head to get back on track. "Oliver sacrificed himself to save Thea. I will do no less to protect her. Because of you, your treachery, Oliver is dead. And you are responsible."

"No!" he shouted, interrupting her again, "Ra's killed him!"

"Maybe technically, but you are the one who made sure Oliver was there. You set him up by using Thea. You knew the minute you drugged her and had her kill Sara that Oliver would take responsibility for it! You used Oliver's love for Thea against him! You are just as responsible as the man who wielded the weapon. More so, because it was your plan to have Oliver fight Ra's al Ghul. Your need to absolve a blood debt."

"I did what was necessary to-"

"To save yourself, the hell with anybody else! Your own daughter included. You gave her a death sentence."

"No! Oliver gave her the death sentence by not killing Ra's! The one person I thought could defeat him failed. The Arrow," he said mockingly as he shook his head, "Oh, how the mighty have fallen. I did what was necessary to protect myself. And Thea." He added a heartbeat too late. "And don't think you can stand there and blackmail me. You tell Ra's where I am, I will show him the video. The one that clearly shows Thea shooting three arrows straight into Ta-er al-Sahfer. You think he will just let her live? After killing a member of the League? Not to mention his daughter's lover. You turn me in, you will be the one condemning Thea to die."

"I will have her so far away, and so well hidden, even the League won't be able to find her," Felicity responded.

"You think you can outsmart Ra's al Ghul? That you can betray me? I could kill you in an instant. In fact, I could kill you right now and no one would ever find you," He said walking toward her.

"Yes, you could. But you won't," Felicity said refusing to back down. "You see, I have a little insurance policy in place. I have an email scheduled to be sent to Thea and all the major news stations throughout the world detailing your… activities shall we say. How do you think Thea will react? Or Ra's? You kill me and the world will know about you cowardice. How you used your own daughter in an attempt to save yourself. You kill me, I can't cancel that email."

"No one would believe you. Who would buy any story about the League of Assassins?" Merlyn questioned.

"True. The majority probably wouldn't. But Thea might, at least she would know enough to ask questions. As for anyone else, I'm sure someone would pick up the story. After all the name Malcolm Merlyn is infamous. Once it's out there, I'm sure a member of the League will see it, and take it straight to Ra's al Ghul."

"I could always just wait until you leave. You'll have cancelled it in a few days, and then you won't be able to blackmail me."

"You know, the beauty of computers is I can program them to do practically anything. And you will appreciate this. Redundancy. I don't have just one email scheduled. I may have another scheduled for tomorrow. Or next week. I could have them periodically scheduled for the next ten years. You just never know." Taking one step closer, she repeated, "Stay away from Thea," then she turned to walk away.

"I am the only family she has left! I will not just abandon her! You cannot ask me to do that!" he yelled after her.

She turned back, looking at him. "Just fake your death, you were quite successful the first time. And as for being her only family, I will be her family. And Diggle and Roy. If I thought for a second that you loved her and wanted a relationship with her, I would never interfere. I know what it is like to have a father abandon you. But all you do is use people, and I refuse to let Thea be your pawn anymore. Oliver may be gone," she said, her breath catching as she voiced those words, "but I will honor him by getting his sister away from you. It's what he would want."

Turning toward the door again, Felicity tried to walk out confidently, but inside she was trembling. She knew full well that Merlyn could kill her, but it was a risk she was willing to take. In hind sight, maybe telling Digg where she was going would have been prudent, but he was busy these days, and this was one thing she could do on her own.

She sighed when her hand touched the doorknob, turning it, opening the door. Just a few more feet to safety.

"You haven't won!" Merlyn shouted from behind her.

Turning in surprise, Felicity saw him at the end of the hall, his bow up, an arrow pointed straight at her.

Swallowing thickly, she said "I don't think you'll shoot. You can't risk it Merlyn," she said calling his bluff. Closing her eyes, she turned and walked through the door.

Once in the fresh air, she inhaled deeply, rushing to her mini. She got in quickly and locked the doors, "Like that will help against an arrow" she mocked herself as she started the ignition. Driving away, she glanced at Merlyn in her rearview mirror, watched as he slowly lowered the bow to his side.

Felicity continued to be vigilant on her drive back into the city, knowing that Merlyn was unpredictable, but after having been in his house, she didn't think he would kill her. He would come up with another plan of attack, maybe blackmail. She wasn't sure, all she knew was that he would look for some leverage he could use against her. Thankfully the only people she cared about either knew how to protect themselves and were on the lookout for Merlyn, or she had buried any connection to her. Like her mom. As of this morning, there was nothing to connect Felicity Smoak, IT genius, to Donna Smoak, Vegas cocktail waitress.

After arriving back in the city, she grabbed her phone, not looking forward to the conversation. But having it over the phone was preferable to having it in person. She hit speed dial, "John, don't kill me, but I went to Malcolm Merlyn's…"

* * *

><p>Thea slid down the wall in shock, Malcolm's words replaying in her head.<p>

_"You tell Ra's where I am, I will show him the video. The one that clearly shows Thea shooting three arrows straight into Ta-er al-Sahfer."_

_"Thea shooting three arrows straight into Ta-er al-Sahfer."_

_"Thea shooting three arrows straight into Ta-er al-Sahfer."_

"Oh God," she whispered, "Please don't let it be true."

Sitting on the floor for what seemed an eternity, the sound of glass shattering brought her out of her stupor. Without getting up, she crawled to the balcony overlooking the great room.

Malcolm Merlyn, her father she thought bitterly, always seemed so calm, as if nothing could shake him. Oh, she knew perfectly well what he was capable of, she had just never witness his anger. And it was terrible.

Thea watched in shock as he threw every glass on the side bar, every decanter, every bottle, at the wall cursing loudly. She watched as he grabbed a blade and began attacking the furniture. She listened as he cursed Felicity, making plans to silence her forever.

Essentially, Thea watched Malcolm Merlyn fall apart.

Getting off the floor, Thea quietly made her way to the room Merlyn insisted she keep, locking the door once she was inside. After a moment, she slid the dresser in front of the door for more security. Sitting on her bed, she finally allowed the tears to fall.

Malcolm, her father, the one person she thought wouldn't hurt her, had destroyed her. When she asked him to help her, to make her strong, she never dreamed he could hurt her so badly. She trusted him. Just like she had trusted Oliver. And Roy. In the end, everyone betrayed her.

Felicity Smoak was little more than a stranger to her, and Thea had no reason to trust Oliver's former EA. But why would she lie? And Malcolm's reaction was proof enough of his deceit.

After a while, realizing she was sitting in the dark, Thea turned on the light and went to the closet for her suitcase. The loft she shared with Oliver held most of her belongings, but she had kept a few things here. Including the weapons Malcolm had given her for training. She methodically packed it all.

Once her things were packed, she placed the bags by the door and then quietly walked back to the balcony to see what Malcolm was doing. Sitting in the least damaged chair, he was engrossed in something on his laptop. Returning to her room, Thea washed her face and redid her makeup, hoping to hide any evidence of her earlier tears. Grabbing her bags, she silently made her way to the back staircase and side door where she had parked. Turning off the alarm, Thea quickly opened the door, walked to her car and placed the bags inside, thankful she had not parked out front like she normally did.

Returning to the house, she was grateful for her new skills, some of them at least. If her time in Corto Maltese with Malcolm had taught her anything, it was how to hide her emotions. Something she would need to get through the next couple of hours.

"Hey dad. What happened in there" she asked nonchalantly, gesturing toward the mess as she walked into the kitchen.

She felt Malcolm's eyes on her as she looked through the panty and the fridge, putting stuff on the counter. "What are you doing here? I didn't hear you come it."

"I just got here" she lied easily, "thought I would work on those stealth skills you taught me. How does stir fry sound for dinner? I figured with Oliver playing hooky again, this was a good night to come over. So, what happened?" she asked again nodding over her shoulder.

"Nothing for you to worry about. I was just getting some practice in and went a little overboard," he said.

Studying him as he spoke, Thea realized how good of a liar he was. Not even the slightest tell. If she hadn't witnessed his tantrum, she would have believed him. He had probably been lying to her about everything. How much he loved her. How proud of her he was. How much he regretted what happened to Tommy. How sorry he was to hear about Moira.

Thea turned around and began making dinner lest he see the revulsion on her face. Malcolm was unusually quiet while she cooked and throughout dinner. She made small talk about the club, the new DJ, Raisa trying to teach her how to cook. By the end of the meal, Thea was exhausted. She was beginning to feel the stress of the afternoon, and her attempts at maintaining a normal façade in front of Malcolm had not helped.

Finally putting the last dish in the dishwasher, Thea turned to Malcolm. "I was going to suggest we train a little tonight, but I'm pretty tired so I think I'll head home. Maybe we can aim for tomorrow," she said turning off the lights off in the kitchen. Grabbing her purse from the counter, Thea put her hand on his shoulder, "Goodnight dad."

"Bye Thea" he said dully.

As she drove home, his parting words in her mind, she wondered if he really would leave her. Fake his own death again like Felicity had suggested. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. He really was all the family she had left. But at the same time, she didn't think she would ever be able to trust him. Blindingly trusting him in the first place is what got her here.

Once back at the loft, Thea turned on some music, hoping to drown out her thoughts and alleviate the silence that permeated the large space. It didn't work. Walking up the stairs, she headed toward Oliver's room without thought. She hesitated before pushing the door open.

When she asked him to move in, she thought it would be like old times. But it hadn't been. He was rarely there, and when he was, she felt guilty about not being honest with him. About Malcolm. About where the money to reopen the club had come from. About the loft he now shared with her.

Looking around his room, Thea absently thought it could pass for a hotel room. Bed pristinely made. No clothing hanging out of drawers or the closet. No knickknacks on the bedside table. The only personal items that she could see in the entire room were three pictures on his dresser.

The first one was of their parents. Well, Moira and Robert, his parents anyway. The second was of her. It was clearly a candid shot, she had no memory of it being taken. She was at the bar at Verdant, smiling at someone off camera. She ran her hand over the frame, wondering where Oliver had gotten the picture from.

Glancing at the third frame on the dresser, Thea frowned. There were three people in the photo. Felicity Smoak was in the center laughing into the camera, with Oliver on one side, arm around her shoulders, and a huge man on the other side. Oliver's bodyguard, Mr. Diggle if she remembered correctly. She was shocked not only at the huge grin on Oliver's face, his eyes focused on the blond, but the apparent close relationship between the three. Felicity and Mr. Diggle were clearly more than Oliver's employees. Much more.

Taking the photo, Thea went back downstairs and curled up on the couch. Her mind wandered to the relationship Oliver shared with the two people in the photo. She started to cry as she realized that she would never know how they had become so important to her brother. Would never get to know them. Looking at the picture, she realized that she had never seen Oliver as carefree as he was in this photo. Even before the island she thought drowsily.

_Thea smiled with pride as the arrows hit their mark. _

_One. Two. Three. _

_Walking to the hooded figure, she removed her mask. The figure on his knees before her inhaled sharply, reaching out toward her. "Thea," he whispered._

_"Hello brother dear. Surprised to see me?" she said menacingly, ripping off his hood and mask. _

_"Wh… Why?" he choked out, his right hand reaching toward her while the left clutched at the arrows impaled in his chest. _

_"Do I need a reason?" she said. "Other than all the lies you've told me. But if you need one," she said casually, "My father said I couldn't be strong as long as you remained alive, controlling my life. He said that killing you would prove my strength. And I will be strong." She said coldly as she shoved him off the rooftop._

"No!" she screamed, "Oliver! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" Sitting up, hearing the rain on the windows, Thea willed her heart to slow down, her hand furiously wiping the tears from her eyes.

A dream. It was a dream. She hadn't killed Oliver. Relaxing back into the couch she tried to remember why she was here instead of in her bed. Reaching behind her for a pillow, her hand brushed a cold piece of metal. Pulling it out she looked into Oliver's smiling face.

And then it hit her. Oh, God. It wasn't a nightmare. Oliver was dead. And it was her fault.

Getting to her feet, Thea slipped her shoes on, snatched her keys off the table, made sure she had the picture, and walked out the door. She needed some answers. And there was only one person who she thought would be truthful with her.

* * *

><p>Ok, so I hope to have part two up in a few days. I'm about halfway done, so I need to finish and then edit it. Please let me know what you think, constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome.<p>

I am on Tumbler under the same name- gypsyfire1066


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two of two**

**Thea gets some answers from Felicity. **

**Spoilers though 3x09 and the 3x10 promo**

**Rating- teen to be safe for language and violence**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed, faved, or followed. I was not expecting such a response for my first story. Hope this lives up to everyone's expectations!**

* * *

><p>Felicity rolled over for what had to be the hundredth time, checking her phone to see how much time had passed. 2:48. Only six minutes.<p>

She groaned. Nights like these she wondered why she even tried to sleep. If by chance she did fall asleep, nightmares would awaken her, making it impossible to return to sleep. While she was fairly confident Merlyn wouldn't try anything, she was still anxious. It was only a matter of time before he did something. Ok, so maybe she was a little less confident.

Sighing, she threw off the covers and got up. Not bothering with her robe, she went to the kitchen. Maybe some chamomile tea would help her relax. She leaned against the counter, her fingers absently running over the pattern on her pajamas while her tea steeped.

The mug was halfway to her lips when she heard a knock on her door. Almost dropping it out of shock, Felicity decided to ignore it. It was probably just her neighbor looking for her cat again. Grimacing as she took a sip, she really did prefer coffee, Felicity settled herself on the couch. Her Netflix queue had plenty to choose from. Debating the supposed effect of chamomile, she set her tea on the coffee table. Just as she reached for the remote, her neighbor knocked again.

Rolling her eyes, Felicity got up, "It's almost three a.m." she groused storming to the door. "Look for your cat in the morn-"

"Thea?" she said in shock when she opened the door, "What are you doing here? What's happened?" she questioned noticing the younger woman's tear-stained face.

"Can I…" Thea asked timidly after a moment, clutching something to her chest.

"Oh! Of course! Come in. Can I get you anything? I just made tea, but I have coffee if you prefer it. Or water. I have juice. Maybe a coke," she rambled. It was a shock to have anyone on your doorstep at three in the morning, but Thea Queen was the last person she expected.

"No, I'm good," Thea said attempting to smile.

"Well, okay," Felicity said closing the door. She watched as Thea stood in her living room looking around. Felicity thought she looked uneasy. "Why don't you sit down," she said kindly, gesturing to the couch hoping to put her put her at ease.

Thea eyed the couch, then sat down still clutching what appeared to be a picture frame, avoiding Felicity's gaze.

"Thea," she said gently, "what happened?"

Finally looking at her, her eyes welling up with tears, "Is it true? Did I kill Sara?" she whispered as a tear fell down her cheek.

Felicity went still. Merlyn wouldn't, would he? She hadn't considered that angle, that he would tell Thea to take her bargaining power away. "Where did you hear that?" she asked cautiously.

"From you."

Felicity inhaled sharply, her head and body stiffening. "I was at his house this afternoon when you confronted him," Thea said.

"Oh. I never meant for you to hear that," Felicity said after a moment. "I thought you were at the club Thea."

"Is it true?" her eyes begged Felicity to take back her early words.

Sighing, Felicity reached over and touched her hand, "I'm so sorry, Thea. I won't lie to you. But you have to understand that Merlyn was controlling you! He used some drug on you that made you do whatever he said without any recollection of doing it."

Thea pulled her knees up to her chest, buried her head in them and began to sob. Felicity slowly moved closer, not sure how Thea would react if she tried to comfort her. Waiting a second, she gently put her arm around her shaking shoulders.

"And Oliver?" Thea asked, raising her head after she was able to control her sobs. "Is he really… gone?"

Felicity sniffled, now struggled to contain her own tears. "I don't know Thea. Honestly, it doesn't look good, but Oliver has beaten some pretty tough odds before. And in the past two years I've seen or heard about so many people who were thought dead but came back. For whatever reason. I'm beginning to believe the only way to ensure someone is really dead is to detach their head from their body and bury them on separate continents. But…" she trailed off at the look of horror on Thea's face. "That wasn't the question. Oliver. No, I won't believe he is really gone. Not without seeing his body. Anyone can smear blood on a sword. I need irrefutable proof. And until I get it, I choose to believe he is alive."

Watching Thea as she digested her ramble, a thought occurred to Felicity. "Thea, you were working at the club when I confronted Merlyn, how did overhear the conversation?" Felicity asked. She didn't want to call Thea a liar, but she had seen the girl on the security feed. And she wouldn't put it past Merlyn to tell her.

"I felt like someone was always watching me, so Roy was able to do something to the live feed, put the camera on a loop or something. He told me he had a friend who was a hacker and he picked up a few things."

"Roy Harper! I'm going to kill you!" Felicity muttered. "Ok," she said louder this time, "Since you did hear me, although it wasn't my intention, and you know about Sara and Oliver, why are you here? Don't get me wrong, I mean, you're more than welcome, I just figured I wouldn't be the first person you would come to."

Thea snorted, "And who else would I go to? Laurel? I can just see that, 'Hi Laurel, can I come in? Sorry about the tears, I just found out I killed your sister. I needed a shoulder to cry on and thought of you. You don't mind, do you?'"

"Ah, ok, maybe I didn't think that one through," Felicity said with a small smile.

"Besides, I don't have a lot of close friends, my family is all gone, I don't really trust Roy, and I thought you might be truthful with me," Thea continued.

Felicity got up abruptly, "Right. I'm going to need coffee for this," she said picking up her now cold tea. Giving the mug a distasteful look, she walked to the kitchen and dumped it down the drain. "Lots and lots of coffee I think."

Once she set the coffee maker to brew, she walked to her room coming back with a couple big blankets that she tossed on the couch. The bathroom was her next stop for Kleenex which she set on the coffee table with a bottle of aspirin. Might need that too before the night is up.

Returning to the kitchen, she got out two mugs, "Cream or sugar?" she asked while moving about, too busy with her thoughts to notice a response. She put both on the tray. Along with two bottles of water, the small container of orange juice in her fridge, a package of Oreos she found in the cupboard and some crackers. Putting the coffee pot on the tray, she walked back to the living room.

As she put the tray down, she noticed Thea looked ready to bolt, her trembling hands still clutching the photo. Sitting down, she grabbed Thea's hand. "Don't leave. Please. I just… well I'm nervous."

"Why?" Thea asked genuinely surprised.

"I don't have a lot of close friends either, other than your brother and Digg, and I've always thought you and I would get along really great. But there never seemed to be a good time to really introduce myself, as more than your brother's EA. Not that there is anything going on between us, Oliver and I. When I say more than his EA, I meant his friend not his, well girlfriend or anything, he… he's not really in a spot to be in a relationship. Not that he would be in one with me if were in a good spot… I'm going to stop talking. Now." Felicity babbled, eyes wide as her brain caught up with her mouth.

Thea was smiling at her, "I think we'll get along great too," she reassured her.

Felicity returned her smile, grateful she was able to overlook the excessive talking, "Ask me anything Thea. I will try to be honest with you," she said settling back into the couch with her coffee, tucking her feet underneath her.

Ignoring the coffee, Thea pulled one of the blankets up around her shoulders. "I'm not really sure where to begin. I mean, I obviously didn't know Oliver at all. Not since he returned. I never would have pictured Ollie as the vigilant. Never. Growing up he was always so selfish. Don't get me wrong, he was a great brother, but he never put anyone else's needs above his own. And to know that he has been helping the city without any recognition, that he has… killed people. Not that I can say anything about that" she laughed humorlessly. "Maybe I was just so glad he had returned I didn't see the changes in him. I just can't reconcile the vigilante being my brother. How was he able to live two such different lives?"

"He was struggling too, with who he really was. With who he wanted to be. But when he left, he told me he knew two things for certain. The first was that he would do anything to save you. Anything Thea."

Thea smiled sadly at that, reaching forward to grab a tissue as her eyes flooded with tears again. "Then why didn't he tell me?"

"Look, Thea, I've only known Oliver for two years, but in that time I can tell you with absolute certainty that he is determine to protect the people he cares for. If that means letting you and everyone else believe he was still the lying, cheating, party boy he was from before the island, it was something he was willing to do. Happily. By lying to you, he was protecting you, loving you, the only way he knew how."

Felicity let Thea digest what she had just said. She herself was on the end of Oliver's protection and love, and she knew it was a bitter pill to swallow. At least she was able to confront Oliver on it, tell him exactly what she thought of his highhanded decisions. Thea might never get the chance.

"Do you know what he went through while he was gone? What made him become the vigilante?" Thea asked her.

"He hardly ever talked about the time he was gone, I think it was too painful. Everything he did say, well… there were no happy stories. As for how he became the Arrow, all I know is your father, Robert," she amended at Thea's look, "gave him a list of names and asked Oliver to right his wrongs. That's all he did when he first came back, he was so focused on that damn notebook. Digg and I were able to convince him that he could help the city, not just by eliminating corrupt businessmen, but by being a presence that petty criminals would fear."

"So you and Mr. Diggle have been with him from the beginning?" Thea questioned. "You are… were both obviously important to him, and yet he never… I don't know. Introduced you as friends. Brought you to the mansion just to hang out. Did you ever feel like he was using you?"

"No, I actually only agreed to help him until he found Walter, but after we found him, I couldn't walk away. Helping the city had become just as much my mission as Oliver's. Digg felt the same way, although he did leave at one point. Hm, I did too, now that I think of it."

"How did you meet Oliver?"

"Would you believe he brought me a laptop riddle with bullet holes and told me he had spilled a latte on it?" Felicity said, shaking her head at the memory.

"You didn't believe him, did you?" Thea asked incredulously.

"No," Felicity laughed. "But he kept asking me do him favors, using the most ridiculous lies. My favorite, when he turned up with a syringe filled with Vertigo and told me it was an energy drink and he ran out of sports bottles to put it in."

Thea laughed. "Is that when you joined him?"

"It was around then, sometime after his first Christmas back. You remember when the vigilante confronted your mom at Queen Consolidated?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, she shot him. Oh my God, she shot Oliver!"

"Yeah, well, he was in my car, bleeding all over my backseat, and asked me to take him to the foundry. He was very adamant about not taking him to the hospital. He flat lined that night," Felicity said, remembering her first night on the job. How terrified she had been that he would die. "Digg has some medical training, and well… let say that's not the first time he needed it."

Thea once again got silent, processing everything. Felicity allowed her the time, she couldn't imagine being in Thea's shoes right now. Learning things about her brother like this.

"You said Malcolm used me, by having me… kill… Sara, I don't really understand. Over a blood debt? Malcolm talked about Ra's al Ghul frequently in Corto Maltese, he said Ra's trained him. I thought they were friends."

Felicity thought for a second, trying to recall exactly what Oliver had said about Malcolm and Ra's. "I'm probably not the best person to explain this to you, I am just connecting the dots here, ok," Thea nodded. "You know Merlyn was responsible for the Undertaking a few years ago, I guess it violated some… ethics code, for lack of a better term, of Ra's'." Felicity held up her hand as Thea was about to interrupt her. "I know, it makes no sense. My understanding of the League is vague, but apparently Ra's was not happy with Merlyn, hence why he needed to fake his death and remained hidden for so long. To avoid certain death."

Felicity took a sip of her now cold coffee, hesitating on sharing the next part.

"Please, whatever it is, I need to know," Thea said sensing her reluctance.

"Ok, but it's not easy to hear," Felicity warned her. "Merlyn thought Oliver would be able to beat Ra's, and if he succeeded, the blood debt would be erased. The blood debt dies with Ra's. The only way Merlyn would be able to get Oliver to challenge Ra's was to set him up. By using you. Merlyn knew Oliver would never let you duel Ra's, so by proving to Oliver that you were responsible for Sara's death, he succeed in the first part of his plan. I think he really expected Oliver to win, he seemed pretty shocked when he told us he didn't survive."

"Why Sara?" Thea asked

"I honestly think it could have been any member of the League, it just happened to be Sara. I don't think there was any reason, just who Merlyn chose. Maybe he saw her as an easy target because she visited her family. Maybe he saw some poetic justice in it. But I'm really grasping at straws."

Felicity watched Thea as she absently picked at a thread in the blanket. Reaching over, she grabbed her hand. "Oliver loved you Thea. No matter what happened, no matter what lies he told, he loved you. Never doubt that."

Thea sniffled as tears ran down her face. "He loved you to," she said looking at the picture she brought. After a moment, she handed it to Felicity.

Felicity's breath caught as she looked at the picture. She had never seen Oliver look so happy… so at peace. "I've never seen this picture," she said, gently running her fingers over his image.

"It was in his room. Felicity, thank you for being honest with me. I… I am really glad I came here. Even if it is really late."

"I am too, Thea," Felicity replied through her own tears.

* * *

><p>After a draining few hours of talking and crying, Thea had finally fallen asleep about an hour ago. Felicity had remained awake, watching her sleep, feeling very much like a big sister caring for her younger sister. She felt very protective of Thea. She was strong, but there was a very vulnerable side to her that she had shown Felicity last night.<p>

Carefully pushing the blanket off herself and slowly freeing her arm from behind Thea, Felicity got up. She began cleaning up the mess on her coffee table, mugs, water bottles, tissues. Taking it all to the kitchen, Felicity stood in front of the window watching as the horizon began to lighten.

It was a new day.

She picked her phone up off the counter to shoot a quick text to Ray. There was no way she was going into work today. Not after a sleepless night. Not to mention that Thea would need her.

Hearing movement from her living room, Felicity turned around. "Thea, you should sleep," she said as the younger girl sat up, pulling the blanket to her chin.

"I can't. Nightmares," she replied.

"I understand," Felicity said walking back into the living room. "I texted my boss and told him I wouldn't be in today."

"You don't need to babysit me."

"I know, but I was up all night. Besides, last night was hard on you and I don't want to leave you alone. You can borrow some of my clothes if you would like to take a shower."

"Yeah, ok. And thanks. For not wanting me to be alone."

"You're welcome," Felicity grabbed her hand. "Come on, I'll let you pick something," Felicity said leading her to the bedroom.

As Thea chose something to wear, Felicity got clean towels out of the linen closet outside her bedroom. "I'll make breakfast while you shower," she said handing her the stack of fluffy towels.

Once again in her kitchen, Felicity began making pancake batter. Hearing the shower start, Felicity smiled to herself. Thea had asked some difficult questions, but it felt good to be honest with her, to share the Oliver she knew with his sister. They had gotten along great, just as she had predicted.

A knock on her door brought her out of her reverie. Walking to the door, she paused before opening it. It was early, just after seven, and after her confrontation yesterday, she was cautious. Looking through the peephole, she inhaled sharply. Her caution was well warranted.

Malcolm Merlyn was on her doorstep.

"Ms. Smoak, I can hear you. Open the door," he said as she hesitated.

Slowly, Felicity unlocked the door and opened it a crack, keeping most of her body behind the door. Not that it would help. If he wanted in, all her had to do was push his way in.

"What do you want?" she asked him

He laughed, "What do I want? Really Ms. Smoak. Don't play naïve with me."

"I was pretty clear yesterday. So unless you want me to tell Ra's…" she trailed off. She noticed he was dressed in street clothes, not his Dark Archer garb, although, he wouldn't knock on her door if he was dressed like that. Too many questions from nosy neighbors.

"I'm here to call your bluff. You see, Moira tried the exact same thing, and look what happened to her," he said as he pushed in way inside. "Now, I could just leave, but eventually, something will happen to you. Whatever you may think of me, Thea is my daughter and I-"

"What are you doing here?" Thea asked in a hard voice, having just emerged from the bathroom.

Merlyn looked at her in shock. Then he turned and glared at Felicity. "You told her?" he began to advance on Felicity. "I let you walk away yesterday, after threatening me, because I didn't think you had the guts to go through with anything. And here I find out… what? You were just planning on telling her all along?" Felicity backed up and he continued to move toward her.

"Hey!" Thea shouted, "Get away from her! I came to her, I overheard the conversation yesterday and begged her to tell me the truth. Something you clearly were never going to do."

Felicity watched as Thea moved toward Merlyn, she could see the anger on Thea's face.

"I am the only family you have left, Thea. Did you know she wants me to stay away from you? To abandon you? How can you listen to anything she says? She has been working for your brother, you can't trust her. She lies just like he did. All they want to do is tear you away from me."

"She is not the one asking you to stay away from me anymore. I don't want anything to do with you! You used me! I thought I could trust you. Oliver may have lied, but he only did to protect me. He never used me! You've made me a murdered!" Thea said, her face crumbling on the last word. "Did you ever think about what that would do to me?" she whispered.

"You are all the family I have left Thea. Rebecca, Tommy, they're gone. My blood runs through your veins. You and I have no one except each other. Don't pretend that means nothing to you."

"Felicity will be my family," she said glancing to Felicity for confirmation, who slowly nodded her head. "I choose truth over blood," she said clearly, ending any further discussion about family ties.

Glaring at Merlyn, Felicity walked over to Thea and put her arms around her as she started to cry. "You heard her, she doesn't want anything to do with you. She wants you gone. Now, get out of my house."

He stood there silent, not moving.

"We won't tell Ra's where you are, but only if you stay away from me," Thea said through her tears. "I don't want anything to do with you, or the League. If you promise to never contact me again, I give you my word that we won't tell Ra's where you are," Thea told him.

Walking right up to them, Merlyn put his finger in Felicity's face. "You cost me my family Ms. Smoak. You may have won, for now, but don't think this is forgotten."

"I didn't cost you your family. You did. By lying. And I had nothing to do with your wife or Tommy. That was all you," Felicity told him, refusing to cower. "Blaming me doesn't erase your culpability."

One last cold look and he stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

"Are you ok," she questioned Thea, her arms still around her.

Smiling, Thea shook her head. "For the first time in the past twenty-four hours, I actually feel like I might make it. Can, I… do you think it's possible for me to see where you work? And talk to Mr. Diggle? He can tell me about Oliver, right?"

"Let me call Digg and see what he thinks. It not just about me, we have a team to protect," Felicity said as she walked over to her phone. "Don't be disappointed if he is against the idea."

"You have a team? More than you and Mr. Diggle? Roy," she said knowingly. "I should have known. All the lies, and I thought he was working with the Arrow, but he denied it."

"Don't go too hard on him. Oliver only let him in on our secret to save his life last year. Despite all the pleading, Oliver didn't want that life for Roy," Felicity said.

* * *

><p>As they slowly walked down the stairs, Thea found she really wasn't surprised by what she found in the basement. Although she was shocked when Malcolm had called Oliver the Arrow, she was finding herself less surprised the more she thought about it. All the lies he told, always being at Verdant but never seeming to do anything, all the motorcycle accidents. It was all adding up, and she was starting to feel like a fool for not putting it all together.<p>

"Wow," she whispered once they had reached the bottom. From what she saw, they clearly ran a large operation. Seeing Roy standing off to the side looking unsure, Thea gave him a small smile. He had always wanted to protect the people of the Glades, and by joining Oliver he was able to fulfill that need within himself. She was still hurt by all the lies he told her, but she was finally understanding why. Oliver would have forbidden him to tell her anything.

She only knew John Diggle slightly. She has seen him as Oliver's bodyguard often, but had only spoken to him once. When Oliver was trying to protect her from Slade Wilson. And again things were clicking into place.

He stood with his arms crossed by a metal table in the middle of the work-space. Felicity had had to talk him into letting her down here, and it was written all over his face that he did not approve. Nervous that he held Sara's death against her, Thea squared her shoulders and approached him.

"Mr. Diggle, I know you don't approve of me being down here, or really knowing about Oliver…" she trailed off, not really sure what to say.

He sighed, "I don't blame you," he said eying Felicity. Just as Thea was about to open her mouth to defend her new friend, he continued. "I don't blame Felicity either, so calm down. I blame Merlyn. I blame the circumstances that brought us to this point. Oliver and I were like brothers, and I promised him a few things before he left. Watching out for you was one," he said looking directly at her.

Thea tried to hide her shock. This man was like a brother to Oliver? And she had never known.

"John…" Felicity said.

"No, Felicity, she needs to hear this. We all lost someone important to us, and I can't disrespect his memory by pretending he would be happy she knew his secret. He kept it from her, and everyone else, for a reason."

"I know," Thea said sadly. "But I want to know the person he's become, that's why I am here. I love my brother, but clearly didn't know him. I need to… understand why Oliver became the vigilante. You guys are the only ones who can tell me."

Diggle remained quiet while he thought for a moment. "I guess since you already know, there is no harm in explaining some things to you. But… Oliver's sister or not, if I feel like you have betrayed us-"

"I won't," she said firmly, "Because I want to join you."

"No! Hell no!" Roy said loudly from the corner. Diggle remained silent, although she could tell his sentiments were with Roy.

"Thea, why do you want to join us?" Felicity questioned her gently.

She thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "I'm selfish enough to know I can't turn myself in because I wouldn't do well in prison. But I can't live my life without doing something to make it right. I know nothing I do can ever bring Sara back, I guess I just figure if I help people the way you guys do, the way Oliver did, I can atone for my sins in some small way. I'm not sure if I can ever face Captain Lance or Laurel… Laurel," she whispered. "Does she know? That I killed…?"

"No," Felicity said firmly. "Oliver didn't want to tell her, he was concerned it would put you in even more danger."

"From Laurel? I mean, she would hate me, but danger?"

"She is hell-bent on finding who killed her sister and making them pay. She and Oliver disagreed on how to handle tracking Sara's killer, not to mention, their… ahm… punishment."

"Oh," Thea replied softly. "Is she part of your team? Will I see her here? I'm not sure I can be around her right now," she said truthfully.

"She's not part of the team," Digg said, "She is too consumed by her need for vengeance, and that is not what we do." He studied her for a moment, clearly thinking about how to refuse her politely. "As for joining us, I don't think Oliver would approve, I'm sorry, but-"

"Digg that's not fair," Felicity interrupted him.

"You can't possible think her joining us is a good idea?" Roy questioned.

"Felicity, think about what Oliver would want. He sacrificed himself to protect her, do you really think he would want her to be a part of this… crusade?" Diggle asked.

"I know you guys are just thinking about what Oliver would want, but what about Thea's wishes? I know what it's like to have decisions made for you, decisions you wouldn't make for yourself. You can't do that to her." She walked over to Thea, "I propose a compromise. Thea can train with you guys and help me from down here-"

"No, I want to fight! Malcolm trained me, I am good," Thea interrupted Felicity. She appreciated Felicity trying to help, but she was not going to be left behind. Be coddled like some princess.

Felicity gave her a hard look, "As I was saying, Digg you train her and she takes the time to learn exactly what we do. When you think she is ready John, and only then," she gave Thea a hard look, "Can she join you in the field."

"What if he never thinks I am ready?" Thea asked sullenly, figuring that he never would just so she couldn't fight with them.

"Then you abide by his decision. Look, I'm trying to compromise here Thea. We all know Oliver would be mad as hell to find you here, but I can't make your decisions for you. If you don't wait until Digg says ok, you are out. No second chances. He is fair, but I won't let you put his life at risk just so you can prove yourself. And it would be his life. Trust me, he will die protecting you. As a member of the team and as Oliver's sister. So… agreed or not?"

"Ok," Thea shook her. "But don't treat me like a fragile girl."

Digg crossed his arms, sighing. "I don't like it Felicity, but I agree. And trust me, Thea, if you want to go into the field, you won't be treated any different than Roy. And no complaining."

Felicity and Digg stood side by side. She looked happy to have Thea join them, he looked resigned.

"So, what should we call you?" Roy asked as he moved toward them. He was harder to read, but Thea knew he knew he was just as resigned as Digg.

Smiling, thinking of all the times she had yelled at Oliver over her nickname, Thea said, "I like the sound of Speedy."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Feel free to visit me on Tumblr- gypsyfire1066. I promise I don't bite :)<p> 


End file.
